


Recording the Midnight Tune

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [50]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, fulfilled request, kiho rise, other members are more background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Even after a hard day at the office (or on the stage), Kihyun and Wonho still find time to sneak off from the others and work on what they love most... with the man each loves most.





	Recording the Midnight Tune

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “kiho, something fluffy and sweet about them working on wonho's songs late at night”

Seven men climb down from the stage, music still roaring in their ears. They each beam over to one another, exhaustion and exhilaration clear in their eyes.

It's always like this after a performance, and each desperately hopes that it never changes.

"Wanna go get dinner?" Hyunwoo asks the others, already turning to lead the way back to their dressing room. Everyone hums in approval of the idea, each too tired to speak. Everyone, that is, aside from two. Jooheon and Changkyun exchange a knowing look at this typical silence, it being very typical of the two vocalists.

"Hongsik-hyung is gonna drop Hoseok-hyung and me off at the company building," Kihyun explains, confirming the rappers' suspicions. "We've got some work to do on a new song."

"Translation: You idiots are always around, so we have to escape to Hoseok-hyung's studio to screw," Minhyuk pipes in, earning a conspiratory chuckle from Hyungwon. Kihyun scowls at this, immediately going off at his same-age friend with his usual tirade, with Hoseok blushing madly beside them. Jooheon and Changkyun pay them no mind, instead discussing ways they could try and get Hyunwoo to pay for them, Hyungwon interjecting every other comment with a different brilliant scheme.

Hyunwoo merely smiles to himself, the familiar sounds of his makeshift family warming his heart.

 

"This sounds great so far, hyung," Kihyun tells Hoseok genuinely, giving the older a supportive smile. It's been a few hours since they've separated from the others, and it seems they're finally making some progress on the track. Hoseok chuckles sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. Kihyun coos at the embarrassed gesture, and can't help but pull at his reddening cheeks teasingly.

"Yah yah!" Hoseok complains, pouting playfully. "I'm still your hyung, even if we _have_ started dating!" Kihyun snickers under his breath, his shining gaze lingering a bit too long on the older man. The affection in his eyes causes Hoseok to smile widely, the pure expression serving to brighten up the dimly-lit room. Kihyun finds himself scooting closer in his chair instinctually, turning his gaze back to the computer screen.

"It feels like there should be something more to the bridge, though," Kihyun comments, refocusing on the matter at hand. A concentrated pout contorts his lips, and Hoseok can't help but grin at the sight. "I don't quite know how to explain it, but it feels like there should be another level to it..." He sucks in a breath at his own vague wording, cocking his head to the side, "Maybe its just the vocals or something..."

"But the vocals are all you," Hoseok reminds him amusedly, "and they're absolutely perfect~" Kihyun hums, glancing back at the older fondly.

"Buttering me up will get you everywhere, hyung~" he tells him, smirking. Hoseok gives an airy laugh at this, turning his chair to pull the younger into his lap, suddenly filled with the urgent need to hold the man close. Kihyun allows himself to be manhandled, laughing low in his throat as he takes his place atop Hoseok's powerful thighs.

"Maybe we should bring Wonnie in next time," Kihyun suggests, still not able to drop this quite yet. "He always adds a certain element we can't quite get any other way." Hoseok hums at this, wrapping his arms around the younger man and resting his forehead against Kihyun's shoulder blades. His lack of energy suddenly catches up to him all at once, and his eyelids feel a million times heavier.

"I'm tired, Kihyunnie~" he says cutely, and Kihyun can almost _hear_ the pout in his voice. "Can we go home now...?" Kihyun turns around, pressing himself close to Hoseok's chest as he hugs him close. He closes his eyes, just enjoying their proximity. He inhales deeply through his nose, his heart racing at the mix of floral, chocolatey, and sandalwood scents drifting up from the older. He suddenly feels very tired, as well, and he pulls back to place a lasting kiss against his boyfriend's plump lips.

"Of course, hyung," he answers, grinning despite himself, his utter love for this man making his heart beat a million times faster.

 


End file.
